Love Trouble
by Harem Master123
Summary: All this happened while training to unlock bankai. Ichigo/Harem
1. Bankai Training Hollow Ichigo's release

Love Trouble

A/N This is going to be a fanfic where he's training for Bankai, but Rangiku is with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Try harder!" yelled a feminine voice.

" I'm trying Yoruichi!" yelled Ichigo.

" If you want to save Rukia then you're going to need to unlock your bankai and that means train!" yelled another voice.

" Oh shut up," he said, but the next he knew he was sent flying through the air by a punch.

" Don't tell me that," said the person.

" Fine sorry Kukaku," he said rubbing the spot he got punched at.

" Now it's time for you to train right?" she asked and he answered by nodding his head," Good now come at me at full force."

" But I might hurt you," he said.

" You won't now come at me at full power," she said," And if you can get by me then you can fight her."

" Who?" he asked when all of a sudden he started suffocating.

" Hi Ichigo!" yelled the woman.

_" Great. Could this get worse; oh wait it can," _he thought when all of a sudden he passed out.

" Ichigo, Ichigo?!" she shouted when he didn't answer.

" He just passed thanks to you shoving his head into your chest," said Yoruichi.

" Hahaha," she started giggling," Well it's just fun to see him freak out."

" Yeah it is," said Kukaku.

_1 Hour later_

" Uh... what happened?" Ichigo asked after finally waking up.

" You passed out," they all said.

" Oh yeah, DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" he yelled.

" Aw don't you like it?" she asked.

" No!" he yelled blushing.

" Okay be quiet it's time to start training!" Kukaku yelled scaring Ichigo and Rangiku.

Ichigo ran at Kukaku about to slash her, but she just dodged it and punched him in the stomach sending him flying and then she shot a firework at him, but he just put up his Zanpakuto cutting it in half and then he ran at her again slashing at her stomach making a cut on her shirt and then he tried to slash at her arm, but she just caught it and then kicked him in the gut, sledgehammered him into the ground, and grabbed his arm and threw him into the side of her house. He got back up and ran at her about to hit her, but he then went straight pass her and then hit her in the back knocking her down. He then jumped on her pinning her down.

" Ha I win," he said bleeding a lot.

" It looks like you do," she said," now it's time for you to fight Rangiku."

" Fine bring it on," he said.

Ichigo ran at Rangiku and slashed at her, but she blocked it with her own Zanpakuto, but failed to notice that Ichigo had already got pass her and grabbed her by the waist causing her to blush, but he then threw her into the wall of Kukaku's house.

" Ha I win again," he said triumphantly.

" Yeah good job now you get to fight Yoruichi," said Kukaku making Ichigo cringe in fear.

" What?!" he screamed.

" Come on Ichigo," Yoruichi said which she then preceeded to punch him in the face sending him flying.

" I guess I have no choice," he said and got into battle position.

Yoruichi used Flash Step and was able to easily get behind Ichigo and kick him sending him flying into a tree face first. Ichigo got back up and ran at Yoruichi about to hit her, but she easily dodged it and kicked him in the gut making him spit up blood, but he took this time and uppercutted her making her fall backwards and then he used Zangetsu at her, but she dodged so he used Issentzuki sending pillars of light everywhere managing to hit her and then he used another Zangetsu when he got behind her making her have to flip over it so he then jumped into the air and grabbed in what looked to be a hug making her blush so she grabbed him by the back and threw him so he used Getsuga Tensho, but she just blocked it and then she Flash Stepped into front of Ichigo and kneed him in the gut when they got to the ground making him spit up blood and then faded into unconsciousness.

" Oops I guess I went too far," Yoruichi said while smiling.

" Too far, you almost killed him!" they both yelled.

_In Ichigo's Mind_

" Geez that hurt like crap," he said.

**" Look who's here finally," **said some voice.

" Who's there?" he asked.

**" Why its me; your hollow form,"** he said.

" What I thought I got rid of that stupid hollow in me?!" he yelled.

**" Well you didn't!"** Hollow Ichigo yelled.

" Fine I'll get rid of you now!" Ichigo yelled.

**" Fine then lets fight!"** Hollow Ichigo yelled in anticipation.

Ichigo ran at his hollow self and tried to hit him, but he just dodged and kicked him in the gut and then he brought out his zanpakuto and hit Ichigo in the shoulder with it making it bleed like crazy. Ichigo flinched in pain, but he used Zangetsu to shoot a giant shockwave of his reiatsu to try and hit him, but he just dodged it so Ichigo used Issentzuki to send out about 10 pillars of light about to hit him, but Hollow Ichigo just blocked all of them with his hand and then he flew down to Ichigo and started swinging his zanpakuto around slicing Ichigo's chest amd then he finally sent right at Ichigo and made it go through his stomach causing Ichigo to scream.

_Outside Ichigo's body_

" What's happening to Ichigo!" yelled Rangiku.

" I don't know. He was fine a second ago and now its like he's fighting somebody!" yelled Yoruichi.

" We got to do something!" yelled Kukaku," do any of you know healing kido?"

" No," they both said.

" Wait I know one," Rangiku said and started blushing.

" What do you do?" they both asked obviously seeing the blush.

" You'll see," she said while still blushing faintly.

_Back in his body_

**" Time to end this!" **Hollow Ichigo yelled.

" No...I...let you!" Ichigo yelled," BANKAI!"

**" Well I can't believe you can do it now," **he said smirking.

" Shut up, Tensu Zangetsu," he yelled and then suddenly he got a black jacket like thing over his kimono and his huge zanpakuto turned into a skinner and completely black one.

**" Thank you,"** he said.

" For what?"

Ichigo asked with hatred in his voice.

**" You'll see,"** he said and then suddenly Ichigo was back in the outside world.

_Soul Society_

Ichigo woke up and all of a sudden he felt something on his lips so he looked over and saw Rangiku kissing him so he did the only thing he could do... PANIC! Ichigo quickly pushed her off and screamed," WHY WERE YOU KISSING ME!"

" You were bleeding to death so I used a kido to revive you," she said.

" Oh-" he started, but was cut off when he sensed a huge reiatsu power so he looked around and saw his hollow self.

**" Hi little Ichigo,"**

A/N And I'm done


	2. The Evil of Hollow Ichigo

Chapter 2: The Evil of Hollow Ichigo

" How'd you get out?!" asked Ichigo.

**" After you got weakened I just let myself out,"** he said.

Ichigo got up and ran at him, but Hollow Ichigo just stepped to the side and hit Ichigo with the hilt of his zanpakuto and then kicked him in the back sending him flying through the air, but Hollow Ichigo ran behind him and stabbed Ichigo through the stomach and then hit him with a Kongenzan sending him flying upward and then he appeared above Ichigo and hit him with a Gazan sending him flying to the ground.

**" Is that all?"** asked Hollow Ichigo in a mocking tone.

" No... I'll...kill...u," he said," BANKAI, Tensu Zangetsu!"

" He unlocked his bankai," said Yoruichi.

" Yeah who knew," said Kukaku.

Ichigo ran at Hollow Ichigo and hit him with a Zangetsu sending him flying into the air and then he jumped into the air above Hollow Ichigo and used Kongenzan shooting him back down to the ground. Ichigo and threw his zanpakuto at Hollow Ichigo stabbing him through the gut and then Ichigo landed right next to him. Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakuto and then used Getsuga Tensho hitting him with an reiatsu slash making him fly through the air and then finally he grabbed Hollow Ichigo throwing him to the ground and then used Issentzuki shooting multiple pillars of light hitting Hollow Ichigo seemingly destroying him.

" Finally he's dead," said an exhausted Ichigo.

" Ichigo!" they all yelled.

" Are you all right?" asked Rangiku.

" More or less," he said grinning.

**" Wow I didn't think you were strong enough to hurt me,"** Hollow Ichigo said shocking everyone.

" How did you survive?" asked Ichigo.

**" I activated my Shikai right before you hit me with your Issentzuki,"** he said.

" Well I'll kill you," he said getting up.

**" Lets see you try... BANKAI Tensu Zangetsu!"** he yelled transforming him into his bankai form.

" You can activate Bankai!" yelled a shocked and terrified Ichigo.

**" Well if you can I can obviously do it too,"** he said smirking.

" Well I can still kill you, bring it on!" Ichigo yelled still in his Bankai form.

Ichigo charged at Hollow Ichigo and tried to hit him, but he easily blocked it with his zanpakuto and then Hollow Ichigo tried to hit him in the side, but Ichigo jumped over it and kicked him in the neck. Ichigo looked to see if he was hurt, but he just stood there like nothing happened and then he used Issentzuki hitting Ichigo with several different pillars of light hurting him a lot and then while he was still in the air Hollow Ichigo started swinging his zanpakuto around slicing him a lot and then sent his zanpakuto right through Ichigo's stomach making Ichigo fly through the air and land on the ground not breathing at all.

**" Well that takes care of that,"** he said.

" Ichigo!" they all yelled running over to him.

" He's not breathing," Yoruichi said.

" What do we do?" asked Rangiku.

" Yoruichi watch over Ichigo; Rangiku do that healing kido again," said Kukaku.

" What are you going to do?" Yoruichi asked.

" I'm going to make him pay," she said.

" Wait you can't stop him," Rangiku said.

" Just watch me," she said running towards Hollow Ichigo.

**" You going to fight me now; I guess I'll have to go back to normal,"** he said.

" Shut up! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Ichigo!" she yelled.

**" What do you like him or something?"** he asked smiling.

" Yes I do. I LOVE ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" she yelled at the top of her lungs so everyone can hear her.

**" Well lets fight I'm getting bored,"** he said.

" Yeah lets," said a smirking Kukaku.

Kukaku ran at Hollow Ichigo and threw a punch at him which he easily blocked and then was about to kick her when all of a sudden he felt something hit his stomach sending him flying. Kukaku stood there holding a firework shooter in her hands and then she locked on to him and shot another firework at him, but he used his zanpakuto to cut it in half. Kukaku shot about 20 fireworks into the air and they parachuted back to the ground above Hollow Ichigo, but he dodged them. He looked back to where she was, but didn't see her so he started looking around, but got hit in the back with a firework sending him flying.

Hollow Ichigo got back up and ran at her about to shoot a Kongenzan at her, but she shot a firework at him so he slashed through it destroying it and then he hit her with the hilt of his zanpakuto making her fly backwards and then he ran at her and through a punch at her, but she caught it and kicked him in the side sending him flying backwards and then he landed on the ground and shot a Issentzuki sending pillars of light at her which she dodged, but didn't see him get behind her and hit her shoulder with his zanpakuto leaving a huge gash. Hollow Ichigo then ran at Kukaku about to hit her, but she dodged and kicked him in the side making him fall to the ground and then she grabbed the wrappings around her head and it wrapped around her arm soon making fire and then she yelled," Flower-Crane Cannon Number Two! Kagizaki Blossom!" and hit the ground making fire come up and hit him with it making him fall to the ground in pain.

" Ha take th-" she was cut off by coughing up blood.

" Are you okay?" Yoruichi asked.

" Yeah it'll heal eventually," she said.

" I think Rangiku's finishing up lets go see," said Yoruichi.

Rangiku has actually finished kissing him, but she just kept on kissing him making it look like he needs more healing.

" Are you done yet?" they asked.

Rangiku just shook her head no and kept on kissing him.

_1 hour later_

Rangiku was still kissing him ( she can hold her breath long) and eventually slipped her tongue into his mouth and started fighting with his tongue. This kept on going for another 5 minutes until she was pulled off of him by a very angry Yoruichi.

" YOU WEREN'T HEALING HIM FOR THE LAST HOUR!" Yoruichi yelled with killing intent coming off.

" Well I also love Ichigo and that was my only chance to kiss him without you knowing I'm actually kissing him with love," she said.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Yoruichi and Kukaku making Rangiku shiver in fear until she felt something's reiatsu so they looked around and saw Hollow Ichigo getting up really angry.

**" I'm going to kill all of you!"** yelled Hollow Ichigo.

A/N And that's the last of it.


	3. Speed Match: Yoruichi vs Hollow Ichigo

Ch 3: Speed Match; Yoruichi vs Hollow Ichigo

**" I'm going to kill all of you!"** yelled a very angry hollow Ichigo.

" Oh crap!" they all yelled.

Hollow Ichigo survived that last attack and was getting angrier by the second.

" Let me take care of this," said Yoruichi.

" You can't!" yelled Rangiku. " You'll get killed!" yelled Kukaku.

" No I won't trust me," she said with a smirk which almost instantly turned into a scowl.

**" You're going to fight me,"**said Hollow Ichigo.

" Yes and you will pay for what you did to Ichigo!" yelled Yoruichi.

**" Whatever just fight!"** yelled Hollow Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo ran at Yoruichi about to punch her, but right when he threw the punch she wasn't there anymore and the next thing he knew he was flying to the ground, then sledgekicked in the gut, and then thrown through the air. He got back up and noticed she was using flash step so he decided to surprise her with a little something of his. He was standing there waiting for her to try to punch him, but she was just standing there so he ran at her again and saw her disappear so he just stood there and sensed her coming so he slid to the left dodging it and then kneeing her in the jaw sending her backwards.

" How did you do that?" asked Yoruichi holding her jaw in pain.

**" I'm just really good at this stuff,"** he said grinning evilly.

" Whatever just be prepared to DIE!!!" yelled Yoruichi about to use a flash step when all of a sudden she noticed he wasn't there.

" What where did he-" she was cut off by a huge slash going down her back.

**" Ha take that bitch!"** yelled Hollow Ichigo.

" How did you do that. Ichigo doesn't know flash step?" asked Yoruichi.

**" Yeah, but he's seen you use it,"** said Hollow Ichigo.

Yoruichi got angrier at him so she used flash step to go right at him, but he just caught her foot and threw her to the ground. She got back up and tried to do it again, but the same thing happened so she thought of something to do. She used flash step to go around him acting like she was about to punch him, but she just flash stepped to his side and kicked him in the waist making him fall. He got back up and noticed her power growing so he did the only thing he could think of...** " Bankai!! Tensu Zangetsu!!!"**

" Oh crap," said Yoruichi.

**" Lets see you try to beat me know,"** he said with a hint a blood lust in his voice.

" Fine then bring it!!!" she yelled going full power.

They started flash stepping fighting at speeds that even The Flash would have trouble seeing. Yoruichi came to his side about to hit him, but he just used Issentzuki hitting her with multiple pillars of light, but she dodged them and then hit him in the side of his face making him fly through the air, but he regained his balance and used a flash step to come next to her and hit her side with his zanpakuto leaving a gash, but she just ignored it and threw a kick at him, but he just easily dodged and hit her with Getsuga Tensho making a few scratches appear on her. She got back up and flash stepped to the side of him and kicked him making him fall backwards and then she appeared under him and uppercutted him making him fly into the air and onto his back.

" Ha take that," she said.

**" Is that all you got?" **he asked in a sarcastic voice.

" Why you," she said and then she flash stepped next to him and started spinning upwards while kicking him in the jaw and then sledgekicked him in the gut sending him flying to the ground.

**" That won't do the trick," **he said.

" Oh yeah how about this; this is why they call me the Goddess of the Flash... Flashcry!" she yelled doubling her speed and then she appeared right next to him before anyone could blink and then she kicked him up into the sky and then she roundhouse kicked him making him fly through the air and then she appeared right over him and then she yelled " Shunko!!!" hitting him with lightning sending him flying to the ground in pain.

" Good job Yoruichi," said Rangiku.

" Thanks guys," she said holding her arm.

" How's Ichigo?" she asked.

" He's doing fine, just needs some more rest," Kukaku said, but suddenly she felt a really strong power coming from Hollow Ichigo.** " Hahahahahahaha!!!"** he started laughing loudly.

" Guys protect Ichigo," she said.

" Okay," they both said.

Yoruichi flash stepped towards Hollow Ichigo and tried to kick him, but he just dodged it and hit her with the hilt of his zanpakuto. She got back up and noticed that his power was going up incredibly fast so she did something she hadn't done in a long time, she brought out her zanpakuto and activated her bankai making her power go extremely high up, but Hollow Ichigo looked happier than ever. Yoruichi ran at him and decided to end this quickly so she appeared right next to him and used Shunko hitting him with an even more powerful lightning. She was drained out of power, but since she thought he was dead she dropped her guard, but that was a bad idea. Right when she did that he appeared in front of her and used a dark Shunko making her fly backwards and landing right next to the others unconscious.

" Yoruichi!" they all yelled.

**" Who's next. I'm getting bored of this,"** he said.

" I'll fight next," said Rangiku.

" You can't you'll die!" yelled Kukaku.

" It's okay you guys took your turns in fighting him so its my turn," she said.

**" Shut up and fight!" **yelled Hollow Ichigo.

A/N Finally I finished. Sorry for the wait I just didn't want to write this for awhile so sorry.


	4. The End of Hollow Ichigo

Love Trouble CH 4

Rangiku stood there waiting for Hollow Ichigo to attack, but he just stood there not doing anything so she charged at him about to attack him when he just dodged it, kicked her, then sliced her arm leaving a gash in it, and then tried to slice her again, but she dodged it and stabbed him in the stomach making him back up in pain leaving her a chance to attack him again, but he was able to block it with his zanpakuto and then tried to hit her with a Dark Shunko, but she jumped over it and sliced him in half.

" Ha take that!" yelled Rangiku.

" Good job Rangiku!" yelled Kukaku.

" Thanks," said Rangiku.

Rangiku walked over to where Kukaku, an unconscious Yoruichi, and an unconscious Ichigo lay.

" How are they?" she asked.

" Yoruichi is about to wake up and Ichigo for some reason looks to be in even more pain than ever," she said.

" Okay well how abou-" she started, but stopped when she heard someone stir.

" Ow what happened?" asked a now awakened Yoruichi.

" You got knocked unconscious and Rangiku killed that bastard," explained Kukaku.

" Wow good job Rangiku," said Yoruichi.

" Thanks, but we need to find out how to heal Ichigo he is in pain for some reason," said Rangiku.

" Crap I wonder why," said Yoruichi.

**" Yes I wonder why,"** said a familiar voice.

" I thought I killed you!" yelled Rangiku.

**" You thought you could kill me?"** asked Hollow Ichigo.

" Guys stay back I'll handle this since you all are still hurt," said Rangiku who charged at Hollow Ichigo.

**" Ha bring it on!"** yelled Hollow Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo jumped over the first attack and tried to take Rangiku's head off, but she ducked and flipped backwards and then she ran at him again and sliced him on the chest, but he acted like nothing happened so then she yelled, " Roar, Haineko!" releasing ash up into the air. Hollow Ichigo started laughing at it and then he ran at her and started spinning his zanpakuto around slicing her over and over again and then he threw it at her making it go through her stomach making her scream out in pain.

**" Is that all I haven't even activated my bankai form yet and why would you go through all of this for that idiot?"** he asked.

" Because... I... I," she started holding her stomach in pain.

**" Because why?"** he asked again.

" BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!" she yelled and by doing so she somehow got more powerful and then she ran at him about to slice him with the cloud of ash following her.

**" YOU FOOL!!!!"** Hollow Ichigo yelled and was about to slice at her when she yelled...

" I'll make you feel misery!!!" and then her ash cloud turned into solid spikes and then started spinning around her slicing him up and then she made more ash clouds and yelled," How about this!!!" and the ash clouds turned huge and started bouncing around crushing and slicing him up making him scream in pain.

" Haha take that!!!" she laughed and yelled.

**" I'm going to kill you!!!" **he yelled,** " BANKAI!!!"**

Hollow Ichigo went into bankai form and charged at her and started slicing her arms and legs and then jabbed her in the stomach making her fly backwards, but she got up and yelled," Sei!" she then ran at himand started kicking him up into the sky and then sledgekicked him into the ground and then she used the ash clouds to surround her zanpakuto, then hardened them, which then made it fuse into her zanpakuto, and powered it up which made her power up.

" I need to finish him now!!!" she yelled and then charged at him and started slicing him, then kicked him in the stomach a lot, and then she brought out more ash clouds to start slicing him up.

**" Ahhh!!!" **he yelled and fell backwards.

" Good job Rangiku!!!" yelled Yoruichi and Kukaku.

" Thanks," she said weakly.

" G-G-Good...j-j-job," said someone even more weakly than Rangiku.

" I-I-Ichigo!!!" they yelled surprised to see him awake.

" Hi," he said.

They all then ran and hugged him really hard making him scream out in pain.

" Sorry," they said.

" It's okay," he said.

**" Look who's finally awake,"** said Hollow Ichigo.

" You!!!" they all yelled.

Hollow Ichigo grinned evilly and ran at them and started slicing Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Kukaku and then kicked them all backwards.

" RANGIKU, YORUICHI, KUKAKU!!!" yelled Ichigo.

**" Weaklings, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"** he yelled.

" Goodbye Ichigo," they all said.

They closed their eyes expecting darkness to overcome them, but when they opened their eyes they saw Ichigo standing in front of them smoking and looks weakened.

" Good...you...guys...are...alright," he stuttered out.

" Why?" they asked.

" Because...even...if I...was...unconscious I...was able...to sense that... you all love... me," when he said that they all blushed slightly," and... I... love you... three too."

The three were shocked. They were in love with him, but they thought he was in love with Rukia and know they found out he feels the same way too.

**" AND IF ANYONE TRIED TOO HURT YOU THREE I WILL PERSONALY TORTUE AND KILL THEM!!!"** he yelled in a demonic voice that even made Hollow Ichigo cringe in fear.

**" BANKAI TENSU ZANGETSU!"** yelled Ichigo turning into his bankai form.

Ichigo ran at Hollow Ichigo and started slicing at him making Hollow Ichigo scream in pain, then he started hitting him repeatedly with Zangetsus, and then he shot tons of Issentzukis which was disenagrating him, but Hollow Ichigo wouldn't give up and then activated his own Bankai (he went back to normal after he was hit by Rangiku) and then started matching blow to blow with Ichigo.

**" You're doing good,"** said Hollow Ichigo.

" Thanks you too," Ichigo said.

" We need to help Ichigo," said Yoruichi.

" Yeah but how?" asked Rangiku.

" Lets use our strongest attacks to help weaken him," said Kukaku.

" Good Idea," said Rangiku and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi ran at Hollow Ichigo and used Shunko hitting him with lightning sending him towards Kukaku who used her Flower-Crane Cannon Number Two! Kagizaki Blossom! making him get hit with fire which then sent him towards Rangiku who made some ash clouds and made the clouds become solid spikes and made them spin around her which was hurting him and sent him towards Ichigo who was standing there silently.

" Hollow self. It's time to say good bye and please don't ever come back. **Zangetsu!!!!!!!"** he yelled as he charged at Hollow Ichigo and then sent the giant shockwave of reiatsu slicing Hollow Ichigo in half and destroying him completely.

" Finally...it's over," he said and then fell backwards onto the ground.

" ICHIGO!" they yelled and ran towards him.

" Are you okay?" asked Yoruichi.

" Yeah just wanted some rest," he said.

" Well what are we going to do?" they asked.

" Well after I get some rest and I help save Rukia I want you to come with me back to the human world and live with me," he said.

" Really?" they asked.

" Yeah if you want too I mean," he said.

" YES WE DO!!!" they all said and hugged him.

" OWW!!!!!" he yelled in pain.

" Sorry," they said.

" It's okay hey come here for a second all three of you," he said and they came closer to him.

Ichigo then grabbed Rangiku and passionately kissed her with a lot of love in it and then did the same to Yoruichi and Kukaku. Lets just say they were all surprised, but they passionately kissed him back too with all their love poured into it.

Ichigo had found love in three beautiful women and he would never let that leave him.

The End

A/N I finally finished my first harem fanfic. Go Me!!!! Well I hope you liked this fanfic and sorry for the small final chapter, but I didn't have a lot of thought to put into this. Actually I came up with this playing my Bleach game. So bye my Love Trouble fans this is the end of this fanfic, but if you want you can read my other harem fanfics.


End file.
